Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team
Welcome to the Page of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team in honor of 76859Thomas, Stuingtion, Hiatt Grey and skullzproductions. 76859Thomas' Team Members *Thomas the Tank Engine *Princess Twilight Sparkle *Percy *Pinkie Pie *James *Rarity *Gordon *Rainbow Dash *Henry *Fluttershy *Toby *Applejack *Edward *Emily *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Luke *Spike *Heckle and Jeckle *Charlie (Coming Soon) *Hiro (Coming Soon) *Paxton (Coming Soon) *Cool McCool (Coming Soon) *Shining Armor (Coming Soon) *Princess Cadance (Coming Soon) *Victor (Coming Soon) *Kevin (Coming Soon) *Duck (Coming Soon) *Princess Irene (Coming Soon) *Turnip (Coming Soon) *Curdie (Coming Soon) Stuingtion's Team Members *Thomas the Tank Engine (Leader/heavy gunner) *Twilight Sparkle (co-leader) *Percy (Luitenent) *Pinkie Pie (Party organizer) *James (Co-fashion designer) *Rarity (Fashion designer) *Gordon (Ace speedster) *Rainbow Dash (Ace Flyer) *Henry (Safety officer) *Fluttershy (Care taker) *Toby (Look out manger) *Applejack (Strong fighter/co-look out manger) *Edward (Wisdom engine) *Emily (Edward's helper) *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) (Suppliers) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) (Spies/ Head carpenter/ Head Singer/ Ace Scooter Racer/ stealth fighters) *Luke (Thomas' assitant/soldier) *Spike (Twilight's assitant) *Charlie (Jokester) *Hiro (Co-wisdom engine) *Shining Armor (Subsitute leader) *Princess Cadance (Co-subsitute leader) *Victor (Medical officer) *Kevin (Medical officer's assitant/luggage loader) *Skarloey (Third-in-command/sniper) *Rheneas (Co-safety officer/soldier) *Sir Handel (Sweetie Belle's privite assitant/fast gunner soldier) *Peter Sam (Apple Bloom's privite assitant/soldier) *Rusty (Thomas & Friends) (Repair n' maintence officer/demolisions solder) *Duncan (Scootaloo's privite assitant/special weapons and heavy gunner soldier) Honorary members: *Zecora *Babs Seed *Belle (Thomas and Friends) *Flynn (Thomas and Friends) *1206 *Buzz *Dazzlen *Dusten *Evan *Gustis *Hugs *J.J. *Mako *Mr. Great White *Mucker *Marshall P.F. *Puffy *Rattlesnake Jake *Rings *Shai-Shay *Sharky *Shiver *Socky *Skunky *Steam Claw D. *Steam Driller *Steam Exavator *Steam Grindor *Steam Mech *Steam Sweeper *Steamy *T.C. *Tune *Uray *Willy (the train) *Zip (planet train) *Dusty Crophopper Hiatt Grey's Team Members *Thomas the Tank Engine (Leader/heavy gunner) *Twilight Sparkle (co-leader) *Shining Armor (Subsitute leader) *Princess Cadance (Co-subsitute leader) *Percy (Luitenent) *Pinkie Pie (Party organizer) *James (Co-fashion designer) *Rarity (Fashion designer) *Gordon (Ace speedster) *Rainbow Dash (Ace Flyer) *Henry (Safety officer) *Fluttershy (Care taker) *Toby (Look out manger) *Applejack (Strong fighter/co-look out manger) *Edward (Wisdom engine) *Emily (Edward's helper) *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) (Suppliers) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) (Spies/ Head carpenter/ Head Singer/ Ace Scooter Racer/ stealth fighters) *Luke (Thomas' assitant/soldier) *Spike (Twilight's assitant) *Bertie (Subsitute Lutinent/Jedi Master) *Terence (Co-subsitute Lutinent/Jedi Padawan/Inventor) *Bill and Ben (Jokers) *Stephen (Old engine) *Brian Griffin *The Eevee Family Honorary Members *Vinny Griffin *Dolphy *Knockout *Puffer *Rachel *Mighty Joe *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark and Russell Ferguson *Belle *Ariel and Flounder *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust skullzproductions' Team Members * Transformersprimefan's Team Members *Thomas the Tank Engine *Twilight Sparkle *Percy *Pinkie Pie *James *Rarity *Gordon *Rainbow Dash *Henry *Fluttershy *Toby *Applejack *Edward *Emily *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo) *Luke *Spike *Shining Armor *Princess Cadance *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Toad *The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat and O.J.) *Theodore Tugboat *Hank *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *George *Foduck List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Couples #Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle (Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's series) #Toby and Applejack (Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's series) #Henry and Fluttershy (Hiatt Grey's series) #Edward and Fluttershy series and Edward and Emily are a couple in Hiatt Grey's #Percy and Pinkie Pie (Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's series) #James and Rarity (Stuingtion's series) #Gordon and Rainbow Dash (Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's series) #Duck and Princess Celestia (Stuington's Seires) #Hiro and Princess Luna (Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's series) #Victor and Zecora (Iamnater1225, Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey's series) #Brian and Sylveon Category:Adventure Teams